Lewis's Gallade
Lewis' Kirlia '(Japanese: 'ルイスのエルレイド Ruisu's Erureido) was the only Pokémon caught by Lewis in the Battle Zone, and his fourteenth overall. History Gallade first appeared as a Kirlia in Dawn of a New Challenge!, where it was saved by Lewis from a Staravia. It thanked Lewis before Teleporting away. Kirlia appeared throughout the episode, watching Lewis and his friends before Teleporting onto their ferry at the end of the episode. In the following episode, Kirlia followed the group off the boat after it docked in the Fight Area and watched Lewis and Barry's Tag Battle against Flint and Volkner. After the battle was over, Kirlia approached Lewis, who recognised it from earlier. Kirlia asked to come along with Lewis, who gladly accepted and caught it in a Poké Ball. In Braving the Mean Look!, Kirlia was sent out to battle a Trainer and her Golbat after Golbat's Whirlwind forced Prinplup to switch out, with Golbat's Mean Look preventing it from escaping. Kirlia's shyness preventing it from battling well and took a lot of damage from Golbat's Poison Fang. With Lewis' encouragement, Kirlia overcame its fear and began to fight back, using Psybeam and Headbutt to knock Golbat out. The Trainer then sent out her Vaporeon to battle Kirlia. During the battle, Kirlia learnt Magical Leaf, which was enough to knock out Vaporeon, giving Lewis the win. In The Evolution Conundrum!, Lewis met two Trainers named Sirn and Reed who owned a Gardevoir and Gallade respectively. Seeing its two evolved forms got Kirlia interested in evolving, although it wasn't sure which form to evolve into. To help Kirlia decide, Sirn and Reed had a battle to show off their Pokémon's individual strengths. After the group's Pokémon had been captured by Kai, Kirlia grabbed Reed's Dawn Stone, evolving into Gallade in the process. Using its new Psycho Cut move, Gallade easily cut the net and freed the Pokémon, before sending Kai flying with Headbutt. Gallade was Lewis' second Pokémon in his first battle against Palmer, facing off against his Regigigas. Despite making use of the super-effective Vacuum Wave, Gallade was unable to defeat Regigigas before its Slow Start Ability wore off and ended up being easily knocked out with Crush Grip. After training with Lewis to learn Swords Dance in Tycoon Training!, Gallade was his final Pokémon in the rematch against Palmer. This time, Gallade used Swords Dance to boost its Attack, but was still unable to prevent Regigigas from shaking off Slow Start. Despite this, Gallade refused to give in and was able to launch a Vacuum Wave on Regigigas' legs while being held with Crush Grip, allowing him to escape. Gallade then followed up with several Psycho Cuts while falling, defeating Regigigas and earning Lewis the Tower Print. Lewis left Gallade at Professor Juniper's Laboratory when he decided to go to Johto. Personality and characteristics Initially, Kirlia was shown to be a rather shy Pokémon, preferring to watch events unfold from afar rather than being in the middle of them. It would often Teleport away from situations when it got scared. Kirlia is able to overcome its shyness in order to get what it wants, as seen when it approached Lewis and asked to join his team. Since Braving the Mean Look!, Kirlia has become much more confident and is more eager to battle. Kirlia was also shown to be selfless, not hesitating to evolve into the form that was better suited to saving his friends. After evolving, all signs of the shyness he had as a Kirlia have disappeared, giving way to a more serious personality. Moves used Trivia * Gallade is Lewis' first Psychic-type. * Gallade is Lewis' only Pokémon whose gender wasn't confirmed upon capture, likely in an attempt to build suspense over the form it would take upon evolving.